


this side of paradise

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artist!Iris West, F/F, Grifter!Iris West, Lisa challenging Iris, Meet!cute, Not Beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks up and catches the other con girl’s eye and gives her the smuggest smile. The woman tossed her hair over her shoulder and winked as if the she had gifted the mark to Iris.</p><p>  <i>It was on.</i> </p><p>or</p><p>Iris has barely started running how con before another player disrupts her plans. In the end, Iris can't argue with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this side of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [gifset](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/post/138966352779/aplacecalledshutupandstayhere-femslash) and swooned. This is the result.
> 
> Also for Flarrow Femslash Valentine's Week, Day 1: Meet!Cute

Iris keeps a cock sure smile plastered as her face as she struts down the casino, ready to con a few fellas into giving up everything they own for some elusive scheme and another second in her company.

 

There’s a man in a sharp expensive suit rocking a Rolex sitting by the slots. He’s fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve, nervous. That’s her first mark. Iris could feel it in her gut that the man was going to fold like a pair of twos to her manipulations.

 

As she grabs a drink of a server’s hand and plans her entrance into the man’s view, a woman with beautiful brown waves of hair and the sharpest glint in her clear blue eyes gets in Iris’s way. The gorgeous woman with a slight smirk slid her hand on top of Iris’s mark’s arm, as if the correct way to con the man was by being too over assertive. Iris seethed inside while also being intrigue by the new player in town.

 

Who was this beautiful, but maddening lady?

 

Iris had just given a coy smile to a slightly rounder man with greying hair at the temples, but a soft, far away look in his eyes. Iris could tell the man was on the hook and all she had to do was pull the line. She looks up and catches the other con girl’s eye and gives her the smuggest smile. The woman tossed her hair over her shoulder and winked as if the she had gifted the mark to Iris.

 

_ It was on. _

 

Three marks later and a lot of cash and other important valuable information stashed in Iris’s bra and in her mind, she almost runs straight into the devilish woman that she had been competing against since the beginning of the night.

 

The woman grabs her hips to keep Iris was tipping over; her touch seeping through Iris’s thin clothing. She looks up to meet gorgeous blue eyes with specks of gold and all of the sudden, it feels as if the air has been sucked out of the room. Iris has become breathless and the warmth of her stomach slides down to pool into a slick heat at the top of her thighs. 

 

Iris can only blame this woman whose touch is lingering just so on the skin above Iris’s shorts, who's giving Iris a knowing smirk with an edge of filth. It’s the same woman who had been plaguing Iris every single turn, giving her a run of the money, giving her a rush from an actual challenge.

 

“Hey sugar. This little dance has been fun, but why don’t we take this upstairs to my suite, hmmm?” the woman says as she trails her hands upward under Iris’s thin shirt.

 

Iris gives her a calculated stare, before twitching her lips upwards.

 

“Why don’t we? Is your name really Rose, or just one of your characters?” Iris asks as she lick her lips; the pink of her tongue slowly caressing the dark rouge of her lipstick.

 

“Lisa,” Lisa says as her eyes track Iris’s tongue.

 

“Iris,” Iris says. She slips out of Lisa’s grasp and trails her hands up the soft skin of Lisa’s arms. 

 

Lisa laughs, capturing Iris’s hands to pull her into the elevator. She pushes Iris against the wall and captures her lips.

 

Iris chuckles into the kiss, before gasping as Lisa traces circles on the soft skin of Iris’s stomach.

 

Iris wasn’t expecting the night to turn out as successful and as fun as it was becoming. The hiccup in her plan was sweeter and dirtier than she thought. 

  
  



End file.
